


Lazy Mornings

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Hong Jisoo | Joshua, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You and Josh have a lazy morning together.





	Lazy Mornings

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. The scent had wafted its way into my dreams and forced me awake, not that I was complaining. It smelled delicious. It prompted me to my feet and carried me all the way to the kitchen of my apartment, where I was met by none other than my lovely boyfriend Josh.

“Mm. What’re you making?” I asked him, my voice tired and groggy. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and pressed my face into his back, taking in his clean scent. It was like pine and fresh linen.

“You’re awake already?” Josh questioned. He turned around in my arms and looked down at me. “It’s like every time I want to surprise you with breakfast in bed, you wake up before I get a chance.” He chuckled, patting my head.

“My stomach has a mind of it’s own.” I smiled up at him. “We can still have breakfast in bed though. I don’t feel like doing anything today.”

“Me neither. Let’s have a lazy day.” Josh nodded at me. I nodded right back. I helped him prepare our breakfast and carry it back into our bedroom. We sat on our fluffy white sheets and enjoyed the great homemade breakfast we had both made.

“So good.” I sighed happily as I shoved another bite of my pancakes into my mouth.

“It’s because I’m chef Joshua from the five star restaurant, the Ritz Carlton.” Josh acted. I snorted.

“Yeah, okay, in your dreams buddy. You can cook, I’ll give you that, but you’re definitely not a five star chef.” I let my boyfriend down as easily as possible.

“Meanie.” He pouted. I laughed again at his childish behavior.

“You’re cute when you pout.” I told him.

“You’re cute when you breathe.”

“Wow, thanks.” We both let out a hearty laugh. I set my plate aside and laid my head on Josh’s lap. “I could definitely go for another round of sleep right about now.” I yawned and stared up at Josh’s gorgeous face.

“Don’t sleep now, you just woke up. I want to spend all day long with you.” He frowned at me. I smiled at that.

“If you want me to stay awake and be lazy with you, you have to give me something in return.” I grinned.

“And what might that be?” He stroked my hair lovingly.

“Mm, a kiss.” I pretended to think for a minute. He chuckled at me.

“Then come up here.” He told me.

“Why don’t you come down here?” I asked, pulling at his shirt. He rolled his body out form under me and laid down next to me. He extending his arm out to pull me against him tightly.

“You win.” He whispered and gave me a sweet kiss. I sighed after he pulled away from me.

“Everything is perfect.” I snuggled up against his chest and closed my eyes.

“Yeah, it is.“ Josh said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "But I thought in return for the kiss you wouldn’t sleep?”

I looked up at him and jutted my bottom lip out cutely. “Please. I’m tired and I want to lay with you.” I begged.

“Fine, but you owe me another kiss then.” He smiled. I didn’t hesitate to reach my lips up towards his. I felt him smile against my mouth, which made me smile and pull away.

“I like spending lazy days with you.”

“Me too.” Josh yawned. With that, we both drifted into a peaceful and relaxing sleep.


End file.
